


you'll do this if you love me

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (and kind of the third), (and second), First Kiss, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kiss people you love and Stiles really really wants to kiss Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll do this if you love me

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to post this yesterday whoops

“We should totally kiss,” Stiles says completely out of nowhere.

“Wai—what.” Scott stares at Stiles, a little incredulous—or a lot. He makes gestures that mean, well, something,  _what are you talking about_ or _why are you even saying this_  probably.

Stiles sighs a sigh upon sighs and makes a little sitting-jump on the couch. “You love me,  _right?_ ”

“Uh, err,” Scott looks side to side. “I…guess? I don’t know…I mean, yeah…? I guess. I like you a lot.”

Stiles looks at him, deadpanned. “You totally love me,” he informs Scott. “You gave me your favorite blankie that one time  _we’ll never talk of ever again_  and no one gives their favorite blankie to someone the don’t love. _No one_.” Scott nods, because Stiles always knows best. “Right,” Stiles continues. “ _So_ , we should totally kiss.”

Scott putters, flailing his arms to show how much of a bad idea it is. “N-no! We really shouldn’t!”

Stiles looks at Scott disbelievingly, irately, and perhaps a little hurt. “And why not?” he asks, loudly.

“Because!” Scott continues making gestures no one understands, trying to find the reason  _why_  they shouldn’t. The thing is, he doesn’t really know why, Stiles made a lot of sense, but he’s sure it doesn’t work that way. It’s in his gut feeling. (“Please, Scott,” Stiles drawls, “you’re gut feeling is the worst.  _I_  don’t trust your gut feeling, your gut wanted you to eat worms and I’m pretty sure that means your gut is masochisishisss.”) He blurts out, “only adults do it! We’re not grown up yet.” He feels abundantly proud of his reason.

Stiles looks on exasperatedly. “ _Please_ , we’re practically adults already, Scotty.”

“No, we’re not!” Scott retorts. “We’re not even two numbers yet!”

“Yeah but if you put us together we make eighteen,” Stiles points out, “together we’re legal to drive a car!”

Scott nods indulgently—he got it from his mom—making sure to exaggerate it so Stiles gets how much Scott trusts him (that is, not at all).

Stiles pouts and murmurs, “I thought you loved me.” He crosses his arms together and looks down. “I just want a kiss. Don’t you love me?”

Scott rolls his eyes and goes back to the show playing on the TV but he barely gets a few seconds in before he hears Stiles sniffle. He looks back at his best friend and sees Stiles curled into himself on the couch, head bowed, and something that looks just a little bit shiny around his eyes. Scott immediately feels his heart lurch and he suddenly scrambles to the other.

“Okay okay fine!” he acquiesces, “fine! Fine! I’ll kiss you!”

Stiles straightens immediately and smiles bright at him, “really?” The water in his eyes is suddenly gone.

Scott squints at him, but Stiles looks as happy as can be, and so he smacks his lips against Stiles’ smiling ones.

“Ow!” Stiles yelps and pushes Scott’s face away. “I don’t think kisses are supposed to hurt!” His voice sounds muffled under his hand.

“Yeah, well,” Scott rolls his eyes again, “I don’t really know how to kiss, do I?”

Stiles makes an frustrated sound, muttering what sounds like, ‘must I do everything?’ He grabs Scott’s head and looks at him scrutinizingly. “Hmm,” he hums, squinting an eye. “I think,” he draws out, “it goes this way.” He tilts Scott’s head to the side and tilts his to the other.

Scott looks at him doubtfully, unconsciously pursing his lips. Stiles takes that as the signal it in fact is not and places a soft kiss on Scott’s mouth.

“That, huuuuh,” Scott slurs, “that was a lot better.”

Stiles nods his head vigorously. “Totally!” He still hasn’t let go of Scott’s head.

Scott doesn’t really mind, so he smiles at Stiles and Stiles smiles back.

“We should totally do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post found here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/78926399577/uselessreplica-replied-to-your-post-im-in-the)


End file.
